biggreenfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Green
Big Green better known as Piccolo, is one of the primary characters of the Dragonball franchise, and the titular character of this Dub. He, along with Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, is one of the primary characters in the AB Group movies and often acts as Goku's primary or secondary ally against the movies main enemies. His character is well known and beloved for his gruff voice, strange mannerisms and speech patterns and for the way he often mumbles angry threats and random one liners. "But you would become insignificant, of no importance, and I think that would be a greater punishment for a monster like you. The Inferno would seem enjoyable by comparrison." - ''Big Green, In Pursuit of Garlic Bio Big Green is a Namekian, from Earth, rather than The Unhappy Planet Namek. As a result he has less of an affiliation to his people than he would otherwise and shares a greater affinity with Goku and his companions. Big Green is known for his dramatic enterences and being the character who always shows up just in the nick of time to save everyone from imminent danger, or hold the foe at bay long enough for Goku or Gohan to come through. He frequently fights along side them against the main enemy of the movie. His major contributions to the plot are his incredible monologues, dashing moments of heroism and bravery, being entirely unfliching in the face of his foes.His character is one the best potrayed in the Big Green dub and is often attributed to him being the favourite character of the creators, though mainly in a joking fashion. His plot significance does shrink over time as his role is passed over to Vegeta as Goku's new sidekick and ally and Big Green becomes more of secondary ally. However Big Green's charisma keep him in the good graces with fans and his entertainment value only increases with every one liner he spouts and every grunt or guttural noise he utters. Quotes by Big Green ''"I had hoped to face an opponent more worthy than you, but alas, I see that I'm wasting my time, bleughhhh -'' To Clearin ''"I won't be freightened by a monster." ''- A calm and badass Big Green silences Broly ''"I heard the messages with Kaishe, I heard everything he said. I was annoyed that I couldn't transport instantly as you can. I have never sensed a spiritual force anywhere near as great as his I shudder to think that you faced that monster, he might have killed you!" ''- Big Green wishes he were there to fight Broly back at the start. ''"Don't talk such nonsense, it's not over not at all. We will go on fightng and we will win." "No. It's useless, don't you see what's going on, open your eyes!" "And you say you're the Prince of the Space Warriors!?" "Oh Big Green, face reality! -- Stop this now, better to run away, we can't win this battle. Draaa-ughh ahh!" "Running away is no solution, if we don't destroy this creature he will destroy the Universe!" "We'll never do that, can't you see he's indestructible? He's the legendary space warrior!" "I would never of imagined you would give up, not you! Go you're disgusting!" - ''Big Green is deeply insulted by Vegeta's cowardice "''Here I am my friends!" - ''Big Green appears in style ''"Let that child alone." ''- Big Green demands that Turles release Gohan ''"There's no peace and quiet anymore, how can I meditate in these conditions?" - Big Green complains about the noise while sitting next to a waterfall "I am the one who gives the orders here." - Big Green bitches out Garlic Jr and all his men Quotes about Big Green "Why? Why does he go on attacking this monster? Why? Why!?" -'' Big Green's bravery is questioned by Vegeta ''"Just in time Big Green!" ''- Gohan celebrates Big Green's timely arrival ''"Big Green, we're with you! You're the very best!" - ''Gohan cheers on Big Green ''"What we need is Big Green!" ''- Gohan brainstorms ways to improve this movie ''"What? Who's that? Who's Big Green?" -'' Clearin forgets the identity of a man he's known for about a decade. ''"I hope he doesn't use the Magic Needle attack, I hate it when he does that... - Clearin fears the power of Big Green "Big Green had perished... - The Narrator utters the saddest quote of all time Trivia - According to Kaiyo, Big Green is an Evil Doer. Just not as much of an evil doer as Slug - Big Green is God's Brother, or son, or something along those lines. It's not really expanded on. - Big Green, along with Yamcha and Tenshin did not make it through the tournement, therefore we can no longer be proud of him